


Art: Bunny Birthday Boy

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Birthday Fluff, Bunny Boy, Celebrations, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Traditional Media, sexy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: It was Arthur's birthday, he'd been working so hard and had been under enormous stress. He couldn't celebrate in the usual way due to lock down but Merlin was determined to make Arthur's night at home special!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	Art: Bunny Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> for the wonderful Bunnysworld who deserves something nice on her special day - sorry I could not provide the real thing, travel restrictions and all that! Hope you have a fabulous birthday despite 2020 restrictions!
> 
> Ps This is all Wasp's fault, I asked what I should do for you and she said; Merlin as a bunny girl so there you are!

[ ](https://imgur.com/3SR3JaU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you like what you saw. I have found it quite hard to draw recently but it's always a pleasure to produce something for someone else, I hope it makes you smile


End file.
